epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacier Turtle
The Glacier Turtle, also known as Glacier Eater, is a recurring foe in the . It appears primarily in cold areas, such as Glacier Valley (in ) and Crystal Caverns (in ); in , it appears in the Data Bunker. It is a member of the Turtle enemy class. Appearance The Glacier Turtle is a frosty blue tortoise. Its most notable features are the shell with an ice-like material forming various rocks and stalagmites, as well as the ice-like horns on the front of it's head and tail. Overview (Placeholder) Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 and . |HP = 250 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4.5 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4.5 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3.5 |Exp = 38 |AP = 13 |Gold = 20 |fire = -60% |thunder = 100% |ice = 200% |water = 200% |wind = 100% |earth = -70% |bomb = -50% |berserk = -100% |item1name = Jaw Bone |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Dragon Fin |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Ice Crystal |item3chance = 60% |item4name = Dragon Scales |item4chance = 40% |item5name = Solid Spike |item5chance = 10% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks. Has low evade and can buff itself. |HP = 245 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4.5 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3 |Exp = 34 |AP = 3.4 |SP = 3.4 |Gold = 25 |fire = -80% |thunder = 80% |ice = 200% |earth = -80% |poison = -50% |bomb = 50% |wind = 80% |water = 80% |stun = 50% |freeze = 100% |death = 50% |item1name = Liquid Ice |item1chance = 40% |item2name = Snowball |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Dragon Scales |item3chance = 15% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Glacier Eater is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = -- 60% 60% |StatusIcon3 = -- |Acc3 = 120% -- -- |Crit3 = 10% -- -- |RdF3 = 10% -- -- |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Snowflakes |Target4 = All |Power4 = 22.5/3 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Ice |StatusChance4 = 12% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 90% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = On Epic difficulty, status chance is increased to 50%. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 90% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 20% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Shell Smash |Target3 = Self |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = 30% 30% -- |StatusIcon3 = |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, is immediately followed by casting Tundra on a random player. |Attack4 = Tundra |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 30 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Ice |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Can be used only in conjunction with Shell Smash. |Attack5 = Snowflakes |Target5 = All |Power5 = 22/4 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Ice |StatusChance5 = 15% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 90% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusStrength3 = -- 70% 70% |StatusIcon3 = -- |Acc3 = 100% -- -- |Crit3 = 10% -- -- |RdF3 = 10% -- -- |Notes3 = Unlike most buffs, stacks with current de/buffs instead of overwritting them. |Attack4 = Snowflakes |Target4 = All |Power4 = 38.57/6 6.43 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Ice |StatusChance4 = 20% 50% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 90% 120% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status chance on last hit increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Horn Stab; * Syphoned → Horn Stab (1/2), Ground Pound (1/2); * ≥28.5% HP → Horn Stab (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Shell Smash (1/4), Snowflakes (1/4); * <28.5% HP → Snowflakes. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Syphoned → Horn Stab (1/3), Ground Pound (1/3), Shell Smash (1/3). * Berserked → Ground Pound; * Otherwise → Horn Stab (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Shell Smash (1/4), Snowflakes (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Berserked → Horn Stab; * If Syphoned → Horn Stab (1/3), Ground Pound (1/3), Shell Smash (1/3); * Otherwise → Horn Stab (17/80), Ground Pound (17/80), Shell Smash (17/80), Snowflakes (29/80). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 20% and not Syphoned → Snowflakes. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Glacier Eater ignores the status on players. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |StatusStrength = 2x |StatusChance = 100% |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes